


Hold the World

by bubblegumclouds



Category: Harry Potter RPF
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Brother Feels, Comfort, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, No Incest, No Smut, Oliver helps James through a panic attack, Panic Attacks, Worry, fear of not being good enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 23:33:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11656977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblegumclouds/pseuds/bubblegumclouds
Summary: James is worried that a pitch is going to go badly and Oliver reassures him it will be fine.(Really short fic where Oliver talks James down from his panic attack, a lot of brotherly affection but no slash.)





	Hold the World

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this to get my mind of something I was panicking about so I hope anyone struggling could possibly take some comfort in this.

“Shh, it’s okay, I got you.” Oliver whispered as he pulled James in from where he was crouched on the floor, heavy tears rapidly tearing down his cheeks. He was shaking and harsh sobs were pouring out of his mouth. Oliver had immediately known what was going on when he came into the room and rushed to his curled up brother’s side.

“B-But I’m so scared, I-I...” James paused and sniffled some more, never finishing his sentence. Oliver just held him even more firmly, rubbing his brothers back in an attempt to calm him. Oliver hated seeing James in such a state despite the fact it wasn’t exactly a rare occurrence.

“Hey, come on. It’s all going to be alright.” Oliver always promised that and James trusted his brother to keep to it. James’ fingers clung desperately to the fabric on his twins back, hoping he could ground himself.

The sat in silence, Oliver letting James ride out the panic for a while as he whispered comforting things and James just trying to word his thoughts but failing. Oliver could tell his brother was in a bad place and he felt a tinge of pain in his stomach, if he could take on all the pain for him, he would. Instead, he was stuck holding him until it dipped and they could talk properly.

“W-What if we mess up I mean, we need jobs l-like this to keep us going. W-What if i-it goes wrong o-or they hate it?” James babbled, not able to get the words out fast enough or phrase them properly.

Oliver pulled away from the hug as James talked, wiping his tears away with his thumb gently. He always listened intently to whatever Oliver said and he liked to see his face so they could catch eye contact. James stopped, looking directly into Oliver’s eyes while he panted and sniffled. He felt embarrassed of his panic, the fidgeting giving that away easily.

“Listen to me, whatever happens we’ll be fine.” Oliver stated simply and calmly.  
“-But what if it’s not? What if something happens o-or I panic and-“  
“Then we deal with it, we take you out for some air and we say you’re ill. I’ll be right next to you so you’ve got nothing to worry about, alright?” Oliver reminded and James thought for a second, pressing his lips together and taking a few breaths, before hesitantly nodding. 

Oliver pushed his twins hair away from his face and smiled a little bit, letting James know that this episode was nothing to be ashamed about. Oliver knew his twin had calmed down slightly anyway by the way his hands stopped fiddling and he allowed himself to grab a tissue. Rubbing his arm, Oliver watched for signs of any more panic to come but it all looked better.

James stared down at his lap, forcing any remaining tears back as hard has he could and fighting the rising disappointment washing over him.  
“When is this gonna stop Ollie? I-I can’t-“ James sighed as his lip began quivering again, Oliver knew this was just the frustration at how worked up he got.

Being in their line of work was really tough anyway but it was even harsher for James who took everything to heart. Sometimes he got angry at himself for not being able to stay calm and collected which Oliver tried to tell him again and again, was not his fault.

“It will stop, I promise. Now come here.” Oliver replied and opened his arms wide. James fell into them, thankful that his brother was always there to save him when he never thought he could be saved. Oliver squeezed him, smothering his brother in the tightest embrace he could manage.

“I’m sorry.” James whispered so quietly that Oliver barely caught it, his voice already muffled.  
“Don’t be silly Ollie, you don’t need to apologise. How many times do I need to tell you that it’s those little chemicals up there that make you scared and that’s nothing to be ashamed of.” Oliver pressed a finger to the back of his twins head, tapping it once to make a point.

James let out a breathy laugh as he leant away and sighed, rubbing his eyes.  
“Love you, thank you.” He said croakily, his voice damaged from his sobbing.  
“Love you too sap, ‘m your brother, it’s what I’m here for.” Oliver smiled and James returned it knowing that his brother would stop the world spinning if it meant he could be there for him.


End file.
